Couples, Couples
by KarmaSnapz
Summary: All the couples were set out. Only Kyouya and Tamaki were left but...I guess they decided it on their own.    First story. BL which is BoyxBoy. So stay away if you don't like that.


**Kyouya's POV**

"Tama-chan! Kyou-chan! Hika-Chan! Kao-Chan! Hayaku, hayaku!" Honey-sempai smiled and looked at all of us while sitting comfortably on Mori's back who was simply reading a book nonchalantly. I looked up from my laptop, just to satisfy him and walked over to where everyone else was.

"What do you-" Hikaru started.

"want to tell us," Kaoru continued.

"dearest Honey-sempai?" they finished together with their signature wink.

It was their usual thing so I thought not much of it and scanned the remainder of the room with my eyes. Hikaru and Kaoru, to my left, off to the side mostly. Tamaki was to my right. Haruhi, Mori, and Honey to the front of me. Haruhi set down some teacups along with its corresponding pot and went over to join the weird Hitachiin brothers. "What is it, sempai?"

Honey smiled widely. "Takashi and I are going out!" He finally announced it. Others looked shocked yet I knew it was coming. They had been seeing each other for 4 months. I accidentally walked in on one of their "sessions" one day and regretted it… Honey wasn't really the position you'd expect him to be. It was incredibly disturbing.

Hikaru and Kaoru looked at each other. "Then it's our turn now!" They said together as always. "So are we!" We smiled because everyone already knew that. Haruhi closed her eyes and held her hands in front of her, as if to signal them to back off a little.

"Sorry guys, we already knew that."

"Ehh? No fair! That's not fun!"

"Well if you make it that obvious, then of course we'd know." Haruhi looked away with her frequently used what-an-idiot look.

A slight rumbling was heard and Honey hugged Mori thinking that it was an earthquake but relaxed once he heard that obnoxious yet familiar laugh. "_OhhohohohoOHhohohoho."_Renge sprung up out of the floor and went over to Haruhi with her mic. "That's very funny indeed!" She put an arm over Haruhi's shoulder. "Because, you see, Haruhi and I are going out too!" One of my eyes twitched. Yaoi was expected of course, but yuri? The host club is too twisted. "Don't worry though! I won't tell Haru's secret~" Renge smiled and kissed her. Haruhi blushed and looked away.

_What madness…_I thought to myself. _Seriously, next thing you know Tamaki's going to be hooking up with Nekozawa…_

Hey, wait. Tamaki…Well, he hasn't talked at all. He just kept looking away to the side. Was he not bothered in the least? Whatever. His mind was probably just wandering around Haruhi again.

"Wow. Then we're all couples then?" Tamaki smiled suddenly, snapping me out of my thoughts. Hikaru and Kaoru looked at him, confused.

"But my lord, you don't have anyone. Neither does Kyouya-sempai."

Tamaki leaned on my shoulder. "That's not true…'Mommy' and 'Daddy' have been together for 6 months already." Completely shocked, I looked over at him but he just smirked and looked back at me with his violet eyes. I started to protest but instead, pushed up my glasses and regained my original composure. _This could indeed turn out to be interesting._ Haruhi was the only one who looked suspecting. _Chh…Same as always…_

"Lies." She starts. "Prove it."

Tamaki laughs and ruffles her hair, swiftly taking a step towards her. "My dear Haruhi, how do you propose we do that?"

Haruhi shrugged. "It's not that difficult. Just kiss. It won't prove a lot but it doesn't matter. Just do it."

Renge piped up with her microphone again. "Oooh. Is Haru a yaoi fan girl? MOEEE~~" I twitched my eye again. _How could Haruhi, of all people stand to be with Renge? They're nothing alike…Oh well, opposites attract. _I let a smirk sneak out but lowered my head so no one would see. What trouble would the Hitachiin twins think of then? _And later on, it'll be opposites attack…_

Before I realized it, Tamaki was again in front of me. "Yes?" I said nonchalantly, slightly annoyed with him. I'd just put up with it for the game.

"We have to kiss, Kyouya." He looked at me with a determined look. I brushed it off, pretending not to care but I did in all honesty. I want to see if Tamaki would leave it alone.

"Why should we have to prove ourselves?" I headed back for my laptop but was stopped when Tamaki grabbed my arm, slightly tugging. I eyed him, pretending to look amazingly annoyed. "What?" Tamaki pulled me closer; now our lips were barely a centimeter apart. I peered directly into his eyes, slightly shocked. _This wasn't the outcome I expected. But strangely, I like it. _It seems that I was the one who closed the centimeter off. And I kissed him. I kissed a guy, yet not just a guy. It was Tamaki, my BEST friend. His lips were so smooth, and his hair tousled with mine softly. When I remembered that others were watching, I quickly backed away, looking down. I brushed off my clothes, as if this was normal and headed back to the laptop, messing around with finances and stocks. The new Host Club photo book was due in a month, yet our photographers weren't doing too well. _I'll just fire them and get new ones._My thoughts were interrupted by the twins, Haruhi, Renge, Honey, Mori, and Tamaki all looking straight at me. The entire host club +1 were just staring at me as if they were beholding a new sight. I was about to give my famous "Shadow King Glare" as the orange-haired twins called it but Haruhi interrupted, pairing her words with a slight smile.

"Ok. I believe you now."

_Was the kissing really that great? Maybe she's just a yaoi fan girl…_I bit my lower lip when attention was turned from me. Tamaki's taste still lingered…

While everyone else left for classes or other activities, Tamaki stayed behind with me.

"So why'd you choose to play my game, Ky-ou-ya?" When he broke my name down into syllables , he inched closer to my face with each note. I could feel my heart pounding within me but I acted like I didn't care, eyes glued to the laptop. _Skipping a beat? I sound like a customer…_ I thought but then mentally rolled my eyes.

"It seemed entertaining, Tamaki."

"Really? How entertaining was my _kiss_ then?" I laughed in my mind at his attempt to sound sexy. He pulled it off but I was slightly immune to it when I was being cold. I stood up, away from my laptop and notebook, deciding it was time to play a bit more. I looked at him with my seductive look, lifting his chin up with my first finger and thumb. He looked cute, blushing all shy.

"Wasn't it _my_ kiss? Since I closed the gap? So then you answer the question. Do tell me. How was it?" I laughed in my mind, thinking about this entertainment. My mind was wandering thinking about my coyness till I felt a familiar tingle onto my lips. I eyed Tamaki again.

Apparently, he was kissing me now.

He pulled back and smiled. "Are we even now?" Peering closer at Tamaki, I saw that he really had no flaws. _This beautiful boy was perfect. Milky white skin, pink lips, and golden hair like some kind of God. Shouldn't I know that by now though? My analysis skills have never been off I guess I never really saw him that way, even though I have been gay for years without anyone ever finding out. Maybe it's because he's my best friend_…The voice in my mind got quieter and softer. _My…best…friend. Can I still consider him that? Well, I don't think I want to. _

Deciding to take control, I grabbed Tamaki's wrists, pushing him to the wall. "Yes. We're even. But as an Ootori, I prefer…advantage." A smirk crossed my lips. Even Tamaki could tell I was coming up with a devious plan.

I closed in on his head, just staring at his blushing face to tease him a bit. He looked away slightly. "If you're going to kiss me, do it already…" I was a bit surprised but I quickly regained my original composure.

"A little impatient, aren't we?" Smirking, I did what he wanted. Yes, I had kissed Tamaki once more. But this time, I kissed him roughly. I expected him to be shocked but instead he gave almost the same amount of force back.

_He's not going to beat me at my own game.._

Quickly, I changed his position. I used my hands which were locking his wrists and pushed him over to the couch, laying him down without breaking the kiss. That shocked him at least. "K-Kyouya, what are you planning?" He asked shyly as I left his lips to send kisses down his neck. Little sounds were coming from Tamaki, sending chills through my spine.

_Who knew such a kid like Tamaki could turn me on so much?_

"What do you think, Tamaki? What are men's 3 greatest desires? Here's a hint. I'm not sleepy and I'm not hung-" Somehow I was cut off by Tamaki frantically pointing towards the tea.

"Oh you're hungry? Yes. Yes. I see. There's some tea and cake over there. Go. Go eat."

I started chuckling. He was too scared right now. Slowly, I let go of him and let him sit up.

"You started this game, Tamaki. I'll finish it when you're ready." With a quiet smile and calm countenance, I sat up and drank some tea.

**Tamaki's POV**

Behind that smile were impure intentions. Sadly, I knew that much too well. I could never say that I had my eyes on Kyouya for so long. How awkward would that have been? I realized that the others were confessing and that maybe this would be the perfect chance! For some reason, my plan backfired..but how!

Kyouya let out a light laugh. "Your expressions are much too obvious. I can read you like a book,"

He set down his tea, acting high and mighty.

_Why do I like this guy again?_

Kyouya smiled at me, making my heart skip a beat and I blushed all over again. I looked away and thought more. _Oh yeah. That's why. _He peered into my eyes. "So then why'd you do this game again?" I looked around, feeling weird. I couldn't tell him the truth, right?

"I uh..I wanted to j-just see…what you'd do."

Kyouya looked at me like I was stupid. "Listen. You really shouldn't lie. You're very bad at it, and like I said, you're like a book. Just tell me the truth already." I sighed and looked down, mumbling my next few words.

"I love you."

Kyouya raised his hand to his ear. "I didn't quite get that." He's teasing me again, the jerk.

I crossed my arms like a child and pouted. "I'm not repeating it!"

Kyouya went to the other couch and sat right next to me. I turned my head away so I couldn't see him but then of course he just had to turn my face towards him. I noticed that his hands were warm, not like their usual icy selves. "Repeat it." He whispered. I bit my lip and let go of my pride, looking straight into Kyouya's gaze.

"I love you,"

**Kyouya's POV**

A feeling of happiness sped through my whole body. Because of that happiness, I acted without even knowing it. Once more, I kissed him but this time, I wouldn't stop. I kept kissing Tamaki over and over. I didn't even care anymore about anything else. Softly, I whispered the words in his ear. "I love you too, Tamaki." Soon enough, my lips were back at his and I licked at his lower lip, asking for entrance. Tamaki couldn't resist and gave in. Our tongues entangled as my hand moves down to his shirt. Even if I never loved before or had any experience in this kind of area, I reacted like how I've seen in those adult films. It seems Tamaki wasn't too experienced either. He kept blushing, making the little sounds with my name being spoken every now and then. I started down his neck again, unbuttoning his white shirt carefully. My slender fingers trailed on Tamaki's smooth skin. I rose up slightly, now straddling Tamaki at his hips. "Men's 3 greatest desires, Tamaki..What are they?" I took my glasses off and tossed them onto a table carelessly before going back down. I wanted to hear his reply and engrave it in my mind. Tamaki's breathing was ragged but he managed to get it out.

"You're not hungry because you just drank tea. You mentioned you weren't sleepy." He looked straight at me and grabbed my shirt, pulling me closer. The desire and love in his voice echoed through the whole room. It's what set me off.

"Then come get me."

I threw his clothes to the floor after gently taking them off then proceeded to strip myself and do the same in a hurry. I set Tamaki up slightly, peering into his violet colored eyes before going down and licking up and down his erection, and changing the pattern, speed, roughness where I found it to be the most pleasurable for him. His fingers were wrapped around locks of my hair and he tugged gently every now and then. _So innocent. So cute… _It wasn't too long before Tamaki cried out and released. Tamaki leaned over to my ear. His breath was so hot, his face so red. We're both so active. It was exactly like we both wanted it equally as much the other. "I- I want you inside of me…" His words sent a slight shock through my veins but I agreed with him; my wish was the same as his.

I made sure Tamaki was ready. I knew it'd hurt for him. I knew it, but I'd strategically do it so carefully for him so he wouldn't feel pain, just pleasure. Slowly, I pushed a finger into his entrance and already I could feel the tightness but I could also see his tears. Tamaki started to slowly relax and I inserted another finger and repeated the pattern until 4 fingers could fit. Tamaki moaned softly as I took out my fingers and licked them clean in front of him.

"Y-You're so embarrassing; why do you do that?" Tamaki covered his blushing face behind his arm, refusing to look at me.

"Why not? It's not good to keep dirty fingers," I leaned a tad bit closer, whispering just loud enough for him to hear. "Plus, I like the way you taste," He blushed deeper once more, hitting my chest softly as I chuckled some.

I positioned myself at Tamaki's entrance but hesitated and looked at Tamaki once more. He only smiled at me, as if he was to say that I could and should right then. I pushed myself inside slowly and Tamaki immediately winced. "H-how are you so b-big…?" He moaned out. I could only continue my slow pattern and increase my pace until I was moaning as well. Tamaki arched his body but hung onto my back, trying hard not to cry too much. I leaned down every now and then to kiss the tears away. Tamaki's legs were wrapped around my waist, and I could feel him tense even more. I increased my pace some until I was able to release. Beautiful French words were spilling from Tamaki's soft lips. I'm cultured enough to know what they mean and replied back with the same.

"My sweet, my angel, my lover. My one and only Tamaki. I love you. Don't ever leave me.."

Both of us released at the same time, calling out each other's name. Tamaki scooted closer to me after I pulled out and laid next to him, allowing himself to be captured by my warm embrace. We both kept breathing heavily until I swallowed and looked down at Tamaki. "You know…I've always been gay."

Tamaki looked up, shocked. "Really? Me too. I was always in love with you."

I laughed a little. "I think I have been in love with you too. I just never realized it." Tamaki's lips quivered all of a sudden, signifying tears were to come. "Did I say something wrong?"

Tamaki blushed, choking back the tears threatening to exit his eyes. "No..It's just that.." He swallowed and looked back up. "Are you ever going to leave me?"

I laughed and tousled his hair.

"I couldn't leave you, Tamaki…."

I kissed his head and smiled at the angelic boy who was now all mine.

"I love you way too much."


End file.
